www lovetalk com
by Twilight0978
Summary: When Sasuke becomes Ino's new boyfriend she begs Sakura to get one instead of sulkng in her house. So she introduces Sakura to a webide called www lovetalk com
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fan fiction so… yeah that's pretty much it. Hope you like it.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

**XxXxXxXx**

The doorbell rang even though I wasn't out of bed. "Go away," I mumbled. But, it kept excessively ringing and ringing. Slowly I got up, yawning as I walked down the stairs. I opened the door surprised to see my… acquaintance Ino. It was all a blur cause Ino came leaping on me.

"Guess what," Ino excitedly asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I just figured out that Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend, it was all a big joke! I still have a chance to get him! Isn't that great?" Ino clapped her hands.

"Yeah…great," To tell you the truth I didn't give a shit about Sasuke. I came to this part of Konoha a week ago and all he has been doing was being rude to me.

"You don't seem so enthusiastic about it, why?" Ino arched an eyebrow. She closed the door and sat down on the couch, looking at me on the floor. "Well? Tell me,"

"It's because he's an asshole Ino," I got up and sat on the couch next to her.

"Fine… then I am going to the store, so if you want to come you can," Ino smiled at me after the last word she said. She dusted off her beige skirt and her green tight fitting top saying _"Bebe"_

"Kay, you can do whatever, just give me thirty minutes." I walked upstairs going to my room. I striped down then put my towel on. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then went into the shower. Surprisingly it took me twenty minutes and I was back into my room. I wore black skinny jeans, a black Escape the Fate tee shirt, one black converse shoe with a red one that both had checkered shoe laces and bracelets all up my left arm. I straightened my shoulder length pink hair and then put on my black studded belt then a checkered one that sagged to my right side. After that I put on eyeliner and decided to bring my skateboard. I jumped downstairs and sat down next to Ino who was watching _One Life to Live_.

"You're done, but we'll leave at 3:00 I need to watch this,"

"Kay," I answered getting up to get my keys.

"Like your outfit," she screamed. I laughed walking to the table where I had my keys. I got the master lock thing and put it on the left side of my jeans. I walked to sit down on the couch, my keys dangling to the rhythm of me walking. So for those 25 minutes I watched the soap opera.

**XxXxXxXx**

On the way there Ino was talking about Sasuke…of course. And I had to listen to every bit of it because I didn't bring my I-pod.

"Did you know that Sasuke can play the drums and the guitar?" She smiled

"That's nice, I can too… well, not so good with the guitar but I'm a beast at the drums,"

"Cool, I didn't know that, oh and Sasuke… he has a car It's a Mercedes, Black and shiney…" She trailed off and kept walking not knowing that we were there already.

"Ino," I shouted. She abruptly turned around, embarrassed. So we walk in and Ino started picking out some chips and soda. I got monsters …two at that since I got addicted to it and the last two in the store.

"Sakura can you help me carry all of this?" Ino asked. I walked over there and gaped at all of the bags of junk food there was on the ground.

"Sure," I answered quietly. I carried the soda and put as many bags of chips and pretzels I could on my skateboard. Ino took the rest.

"I'm throwing a party, and obviously you're invited 'cause you're my friend," she smiled while we walked to the cashier to pay. The guy looked at us funnily and shook his head. We put all of it on the table and the guy started to scan it with the laser thing. I stood on my skateboard just waiting.

But I never expected to see _these_ people walking though the door. _His gang_ walking near Ino and I. _Sasuke's gang _walking to us. _Why today?'_ I asked myself. Ino pushed my arm. I looked at her and she was smiling. The first thing I see was his smirk. That smirk gets me so angry.

"Throwing a party eh?" Sasuke smirked. I snarled while Ino giggled.

"Yes and you're invited, it'll be tomorrow, my house, 7:00." Ino winked. Sasuke walked closer.

"I'll be there… _we'll_ be there" Sasuke smirked. He leaned against the counter. "Who would be there?"

"Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kankurou, Choji, me, Sakura," She got interrupted but the sudden voice of Sasuke.

"That's all I need to hear," Sasuke sighed. "I need a Monster." He grumbled stealing a glance at me. The rest of them followed him. He opened them to find no monsters at all. "Where are they?" he sighed. Sasuke took a sharp turn that squeaked the floor. Of course Ino paid attention but I watched the guy put the items in the bag.

"Girl, gimmie one of those monsters you took," Sasuke demanded. Ino nudged my arm.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"$30.87," the guy said. Ino paid the cashier. And took half of the bags while took the other half. I rolled the monster on the ground and he picked it up.

"Thanks girl," I heard them walk towards us. I growled. "Want help with those ladies?" Sasuke asked. I was so close to opening the door but _Ino_ had to answer. _Ino_ had to like Sasuke because she didn't say no.

"Sure Sasuke," Ino chuckled. I sighed.

**XxXxXxXx**

We were left carrying no bags while Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji held them all. We were at my house while Sasuke talked…again.

"Whose house is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Mine," I murmured. I took my master lock off and opened my door. We took the stuff and settled it in the living room. I noticed that _they_ were in here. "What the hell get out," I screamed.

"Were not allowed in, _Sakura_?" Sasuke smirked. I sneered.

"Yes, you're not," I grabbed the skateboard out of his hand.

"Okay then, bye Ino," He winked and Ino winked back. "_Sakura_," he smirked. They walked out. I locked the door happy that they were gone. I looked out the window just to make sure.

"Thanks for the great day Ino, see how he is," I glared at her.

"No, maybe you're wrong Sakura," She laughed.

_"No, maybe you're wrong Sakura," _I imitated. _Mabye I'm wrong… sure'_

**XxXxXxXx**

**That's all I have for the first chapter sooo… review please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! So I made a chapter as soon as I could so here it is.**

**(I made Sasuke so OOC)**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day was Ino's party. She called me at about 5:00…in the _morning_ which is not the best time to wake me up. "Heellooo" I yawned which came out more of an _ellooo _instead.

"Sakura, you actually got up, well I just wanted to ask you if you can come to my house early today, cause you and me are throwing the party and all maybe you can help me put up decorations and stuff?" _When was I involved in throwing the party?'_

"Yeah, yeah sure," I rubbed my eyes.

"Come at like 4 ish, my address is 325 May Bury Avenue; it's near the school kay?"

"325 May Bury Avenue gooot it,"

"Bye Sakura," She shouted.

"Bye Ino," I hung up the phone and growled. I fell on the couch falling asleep not knowing so.

**XxXxXxXx **

It was 3: 45 and put on my outfit. This time I wore a white Underoath tee shirt, red skinny jeans with a red and black checkered bandana that I used as a belt, a black sweater, black converse with two different shoe laces, red and black striped arm warmers, and bracelets all up my forearms. I put on my keys on my left side and left into the hot, humid weather. _Didn't think it would be hot'_ So I opened the door and threw my sweater on the couch. Since it was hot, I rode my bike to Ino's house instead of walking.

When I made it there… finally… I dropped my bike on her driveway and rang the doorbell. She opened it and dragged me in. It took a while to do all of the hanging and pouring but at 6:02 we heard the doorbell.

"Who can that be?" Ino checked her grey plaid skirt, black flip flops, and white polo. She opened the door and I turned to go up the long flight of stairs so I won't know who it is.

"Ino," The guy greeted.

"Hi Sasuke, how come you came so early?" Once I heard that I sneered but decided not to go up the stairs. I went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. I couldn't really hear what Sasuke and his _gang_ and Ino were talking about but I heard Ino laughing.

"Oh Sasuke you're so funny," She giggled. "I'll go and get something to eat from downstairs." Ino opened the door and dashed downstairs closing the door after that. With that door closing appeared _Sasuke_ leaning against the wall…_smirking_.

"Hello, _Sakura_," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," I growled. I drank the rest of my water.

"You look like a Doodle bop in those clothes you're wearing,"

"Shut up Sasuke you're annoying," I glared at the glass I was holding.

"_Shut up Sasuke_," He intimidated. I just growled. "Why wasn't your party held at your house?" he asked.

"Because," I answered.

"Hn," _what the hell is that suppose to mean?' _So I went downstairs to find Ino. And I bumped into her.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Its fine," She gave the thing to Sasuke and I saw him wrap his arm around her waist.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The music was so loud it was blared through the streets. Neighbors called but Ino ignored. Why? Because of _Sasuke._ His gang was hanging out with all of the girls or outside wrecking stuff. Downstairs were people making out and upstairs were people getting drunk. And me? I was upstairs… in the closet listening to my music. It actually was comfortable and blocked out a lot of the music that was playing on the stereo.. So I locked the door. I heard a knock on the door.

"Is some one in there?" A girl asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sakura, is that you?" She questioned. _Ino, she is the only girl who knows me anyway.' _I opened the door. "Why are you in here, come and enjoy the party!" She pulled me out. I noticed she was holding Sasuke's hand. "Bye Sakura,"

So I was the outcast in the party. I walked to the snack table and started eating chips. After a few minutes I decided to grab the bowl because nobody ate the chips. I walked to the backyard and sat on the grass. It was dark out. I heard the people wrecking things outside and the laughing of the people inside. _atleast they are having fun' _

**XxXxXxXx**

I went inside after three hours because I got tired of the chips and the warm air. I saw Sasuke without Ino. He was looking around left to right in the kitchen. Once he saw me he pushed through the crowd to get to me.

"You rode a bike here, right" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I growled.

"My boys crushed it," He smirked. I was horror-struck. "Don't worry I'll take you home, it was a bad bike anyway,"

"Now to ride to school I have to use my skateboard," I sighed.

"I'll go call my brother to come take us," Sasuke smirked. He took out his En-v and dialed the number. "Itachi," He said. He walked away talking to him. I took out my I-pod to listen to some music. So I turned around and put my ear phones in. But, I felt a tap on my back. I turned to find Sasuke behind me. "Let's go," he angrily said.

15 minutes passed and I found a black Mercades pull up. "Is that him" I asked.

"Hn," he answered. We walked over to his brother's car. I walked slowly over there scared to see some older and mean guy with facial hair. So to avoid his face I walked to the back of the car and Sasuke opened the door to sit next to his brother.

"Let her sit there," He said. My heart skipped a beat. I slowly got up from my seat and sat where Sasuke was supposed to sit. I saw what he was wearing. Black rude fit jeans, White button down shirt (the sleeves were a little above his elbow) with a black tie loosely worn, and black converse shoes. But I didn't dare look at his face.

"Where do you live," He asked. His voice was like velvet but with a harsh tone to it.

"Uh…506 River Lane," I stared out the window. I didn't even notice that the car was moving. I heard Sasuke mumble things under his breath. I thought about looking at him so I did. His eyes reminded me of obsidian and his hair was in a loose pony tail and in his face partially. I looked out of the window again, looking at the streets going by. Abruptly the car turned up into my drive way.

"Thanks," I said, getting out.

"Hn," I heard from his brother, and a growl from Sasuke. I went inside quickly. I looked out the window secretly to still see them on my driveway. I can see Sasuke yelling at his brother and his brother slouching in his chair not really caring. He caught a glance at me and pulled out of the driveway slowly with Sasuke still shouting. I immediately turned away from the window and lay on the floor so I won't see anymore of it.

I blasted Underoath before I went to sleep. I sang along but wanted to know why Sasuke was like that in the car.

"Why am I thinking about this?" I squinted. I got up to turn off the music. _Sasuke and his brother are so odd' _I clapped to turn off the lights. _even though I barley know them' _Tomorrow was school. I wonder what would happen then…

**XxXxXxXx**

**I'm done with this chapter and I'll make the chapters longer if you want.**

**So for now, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I took me a while to update because my computer had a virus. I was going to post the chapter a LONG time ago but I had to do a lot of homework. I usually go to sleep at like…11:00 but because of homework, I slept at 12:00 to 2:00 A.M and woke up at six. Also Microsoft Word kept on exiting out on me. I**

** thank you for the reviews!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

**XxXxXxXx**

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. It seemed as if it was ringing far a long time.

"Sakura, open the fucking door!" I heard. It was Ino. "I need to tell you something!" I rushed down and opened the door. She leaped on me. _What is it this time?' _

"Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's nice," I lied. She got off me and sat down on the couch at first pouting and probably thinking about something.

"Its school today so get ready and I'll wait for you kay, Sakura?" Ino smiled.

"Yeah," I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I changed into my black converse, black skinny jeans with a white studded belt, white button down shirt with a black tie. I put bracelets all up my right arm. I put on eyeliner and started to straight iron my hair. I put my phone in my pocket and my I-pod in the other then went downsairs. I gaped. Why? Because _Sasuke _was in my living room. His arm was wrapped a round Ino's in a casual way. And of course, he was smirking.

"_Sakura_," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke," I growled. "What are you doing in my living room?" He was about to answer but instead, I decided to interrupt him.

"You know what," I grabbed my back pack and a mini black messenger bag that I keep my text books. "I'm just gonna grab my breakfast and go and you two can stay here for the thirty minutes before school. But just remember to lock the deadbolt before you go." I grabbed a pop tart, and then I took my keys hooking them to my left side of my jeans and left. I went to get my bike but I remembered last night when it got destroyed by Sasuke's _gang_. So, I took my skate board and started to go to school.

I started to think about how Sasuke's mood changed dramatically when he was with his brother. Sasuke was a stupid… cocky … person, but, with his brother he was angry and quiet. I took a bite of my pop tart._ Whatever' _I did a kick flip on my skateboard over a branch. Well…Ino's with Sasuke now. He's just going to use her obviously.

I got drowned into my thoughts because all of the sudden I heard a horn beep right next to me.

"Holy shit," I screamed while falling off my skateboard, and hitting the sweltering ground below me. The window scrolled down and Sasuke's head popped out from the black tinted windows.

"Get in," He commanded. I saw Ino beside him, waving. So, I got up into the black Mercedes. Sasuke was blasting music, nodding his head to the beat. I smiled instead of laughing. I didn't fell like laughing at all because my heart was pounding frantically. Ino wore a simple black dress with black flats as Sasuke wore Nikes, jeans, and a white top with a crazy design all over it.

The music was rap…which I don't enjoy a lot of. I took out my I-pod and blasted Chiodos and Before their Eyes.

A few minutes later we arrive at school. I hurried out of the car and ran to my locker. I dig up my books from my disorganized locker and went into homeroom. And of course Sasuke wad his _gang_ were there waiting behind their leader. Since they sat near the door, I sat all the way I the back near the window… which is my usual seat anyway. I took out my I-Pod and listened to Silverstein. I noticed I had my pop tart in my hand and decided to eat the rest of it. I have a weird way of eating something. I stick my tongue out to take the food, chew it then eat it. I guess Sasuke enjoyed it because he smirked at me the whole time I was eating it. While that happened, the room started to fill up with the people in homeroom.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was lunch, and I sat alone… of course. I drank a Monster. I chugged it and stared the can. I took out my I-pod and listed to Anberlin. After that I stared at the enormous window to my left. I smiled at the breath taking view. It was still summer and the wind blew the green leaves even though it looked jade in the Sun. It felt so calm, like the whole word behind me froze. It was the trees and me… until my distraction.

"Sakura," Ino yelled. She held Sasuke's hand. I rolled my eyes at the window. _Back to hell'_ Sasuke smirked at me.

"Mind if we sit here?" He asked. _Yes' _

"No," I answered dully. Once they sat down I abruptly rose out of my seat. I threw my Monster can out in the bin and slowly went to sit back down in my seat. They were talking and giggling. I abruptly got out of my seat and went to the bathroom. I took out a piece of black glass that was from a plate that broke in my house. I stared at it for a while. _I did this before' I_ touched all of my cuts that I did with it then put it to my wrist.

Slit.

Slit

Slit. Blood dripped from my forearm. I rinsed it off and wrapped a paper towel around it.

**XxXxXxXx**

Science,

A subject I liked turned into a subject I hated…hopefully only this year. My teacher paired me up with a horrible person, Sasuke, for a two week project. Another thing is that for some quiz, he gave me the wrong paper saying "Naruto Uzamaki…60. Who in hell is that? Probably the guy with blonde hair who rose out of his seat saying, "Yes, an A !" So, on my average I'm failing.

I sat next to Sasuke, furthest I can away from him and listened to my teacher, Mr. Rosen. The words got so jumbled up because I got pissed off by Sasuke. I only heard the end of the lecture.

"Build a building out of Solid material and we'll imitate an earthquake, any questions?" Mr. Rosen scratched his graying beard. When nobody raised their hand Sasuke and I decided to start to work on it.

"We'll build it out of clay," Sasuke smirked. He wrote it down in his blue notebook.

"No, we'll build it out of popsicle sticks," I said.

"Why clay's strong,"

"It'll get break when we test it,"

"We'll use molding clay,"

"It'll get dented," I sighed. "Popsicle sticks are wood and strong it will hold up,"

"Fine," He mumbled crossing out his paper. "It will be a long rectangle, 20 inches high,"

"No, we'll build a pyramid because it is a stronger structure," I disagreed.

"Hn," he wrote it down. "You know you have blood on the tissue in your forearm," He smirked. I abruptly looked at my arm then the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was the end of the day. I walked to the front of the school not only seeing Sasuke and Ino kissing. His car parked in the parking lot where all of the other rich looking cars were parked.

After minutes of riding my skateboard, Sasuke came up to me in his Mercedes. I eyed him darkly. I noticed Ino wasn't there.

"Want a ride?" He smirked. _Whatever'_ I went to sit next to him. This time the windows were open (sun roof too) and there was no music. My hair went whipping to my right.

"Why did you even ask to pick me up?" I questioned him.

"…cause," He answered.

"Nice answer," I sneered.

"Hn," The was a short moment of silence. We heard police sirens behind us. That broke the silence.

"Shit," Sasuke whispered urgently.

"What?" I asked

"My license was suspended, so I can't drive right now,"

"And you are driving me home!" I growled.

"Hn," Sasuke stopped the car. The police came at Sasuke's window. I took out my I-pod not wanting to hear what they were saying. Sasuke came out of the car looking… actually I don't really know. So, I came out of the car, too. Sasuke pulled his hair back saying "Shit, shit…" He was pacing back and forth. He was pulling his hair. So, my guess he was upset.

"He gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me" He repeated. A tow truck came after a while and his Mercades was taken away. It was 4:53.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Sakura, just go to my house, it is right here,"

"Fine," I sneered. We walked up the stone steps and he opened the door. Sasuke sighed. I gaped as I saw how rich he was. Looking at the chandeliers and the high ceilings made me smile. But, I stopped because thinking of what happened. His brother came slowly downstairs. He wore black converse, a red button down shirt with two of the top buttons not buttoned, and light colored skinny jeans. I glanced at his blood red eyes then looked at the floor.

"Where is the car, Sasuke?" He asked. Hearing his voice made me melt.

"I got caught driving… and they took the car away." Sasuke admitted.

"Who is this there?"

"This is Sakura…I was driving her home,"

"How stupid can you get Sasuke, really?" His brother walked down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"I lost my job, and now we don't even have a car-"

"Losing your job was all _your_ fault!"

"And losing all of the three cars was your fault," His voice was angry but still calm. "What am I going to do, Sasuke?" He took a step back. "And how is she going to get home?" he sighed. "Your careless mistakes made things even worse; losing my job was bad enough,"

"What about you gambling with you friends, you lost money there too, don't blame everything on me!"

"Am I?" He walked into a room which I guess was the kitchen. I looked at Sasuke who looked at me.

"Now you know my secret," He whispered.

"I guess so," I stared at him.

"Don't mention anything to anyone in school, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Uh… can I get something to eat in the kitchen if you don't mind?"

"I don't care," He walked to the couch to sit down. As I walked to the kitchen, I shook my head thinking about what I'm going to do. I saw Sasuke's brother leaning against the wall staring at the huge window showing the sunset. I abruptly turned to the refrigerator and opened it finding a lot of food neatly placed inside. So, I decided to take an orange. I spin to head to the door but my eyes locked with blood red ones, crimson. My eyes widened. I stood there for what it feels to be minutes. It was so silent; it felt as if you can hear crickets outside.

"Are you going to move, Sakura?" He suddenly said. I was so shocked I was about to scream.

"Oh, sorry…Sasuke's brother," I spoke softly._ What is his name?'_

"My name is Itachi,"

"Oh, okay, Itachi, sorry,"

"Hn," _Do they both do the same thing?!'_ I walked and sat next to Sasuke. Don't know why though. He looked like he needed comfort and sympathy. I peeled the orange and the peels in the garbage. He looked at me eat a piece.

"Want some?"

"Sure," he answered. I gave half to him and he shoved it into his mouth.

"Uh…Sasuke…what am I going to do, when am I going to go home?" I had to ask.

"I don't know?" He smirked.

"Okay?" I was unsure.

**XxXxXxXx**

I sleep in the guest room for tonight and then go to school, after that I can go home. I took of my shoes and tried to go to sleep. I just couldn't. I went to the bathroom or powder room and rinsed my face. I still couldn't so I listed to Underoath but screamo couldn't put me to sleep…oh well. There was a knock on my door. I opened the door. It was Itachi.

"Oh, hi," I said dully.

"Hn," This time his eyes were like…obsidian. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I don't know,"

"The reason why I came here was because I heard you playing you I-Pod."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I did that to try to go to sleep but it didn't help at all," I murmured.

"It is fine, if you don't get rest; you'll be tired in the morning and fall asleep in class,"

"Yeah, I know," There was a short silence.

"Goodnight," He started walking away.

"Goodnight," I closed the door.

**XxXxXxXx**

**So that was the chapter. Since the virus is gone, I'll update A.S.A.P…and yeah that is it.**

**And once again thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello…again

**Hello…again. This is the fourth chapter. Heh.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

**XxXxXxXx**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and biscuits even the coffee immensely dominated the aroma of the biscuits. I looked around remembering what happened yesterday. I walked to the door and opened it seeing Itachi and Sasuke eating…well only Sasuke. Itachi was drinking coffee. "Hello," I greeted.

"Hn," They answered. _okay' _Idon't understand why they do that. I started to feel uncomfortable so I made an excuse.

"Uh… I'm j-just going to go to school now," I stuttered.

"Without taking a shower, and brushing your teeth," Itachi looked up at me.

"Or eating breakfast," Sasuke finished. I pretended to look like I was putting thought into it.

"Yeah," I answered. Sasuke threw something at me and I caught it. _Mints…altoids' _

"I figured you would need them," He said.

"Thanks," I smiled just to look friendly. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

**XxXxXxXx**

As I arrived to my locker somebody poked my shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Ten-ten," She had his voice that I just couldn't stand. "This is Hinata,"

"H-hi," Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "Welcome to o-our school," _Uh, I came here like a week ago,'_

"Not to be rude or anything, but I came here a week ago," I sighed. They looked at me funnily.

"Oh, sorry I thought you came today," Ten-ten smiled. They started walking away slowly.

"Bye," Hinata waved. _Okay' _I walked o homeroom finding Sasuke with his gang talking. _How did he get here before me' _I looked at him when he looked at me. He smirked.

"_Sakura, _where are you going?" He patted a chair. "Sit here," I just looked at him. Why is he acting like that again? I don't understand them. The Uchiha's I mean. I was starting to respect Sasuke and now…I'm not. He's acting obnoxious again. I sat down anyway. All he was doing was talking to his friends while looking at me. I was searching for my I- Pod in my pockets, taking out wrappers, my phone, my lunch money but there was nothing. _Oh shit! I probably left it in the guest room of Sasuke's house, how am I going to survive through school today?' _I glanced at Sasuke for a moment then shoved my things back in my pockets.

**XxXxXxXx**

During Language Arts, I saw those girls again from my lockers. They were talking to this other girl with spiky blonde hair. I over heard their conversation over the chaos of the classroom.

"Did you hear? Sasuke is single again; he broke up with Ino last night with a text message," Ten-ten whispered. I was about to get up from my seat to confront them but decided to listed more.

"That's why she's not at school today?"

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for her,"

"Not really," Hinata smiled. They started laughing. I just noticed she wasn't here today. I'll go talk to her today. I glared at the three girls.

**XxXxXxXx**

The first things I did when I got out of school: go home, brush my teeth, take a nice bath, do my home work and sleep. The time after that was 5:03, which I decided it was time to call Ino. I called her.

"Hello," She answered. It sounded dull.

"Hi, it's Sakura,"

"Oh, hey, Sakura," Her voice lightened up a bit. "Listen…the reason why Sasuke- I-I mean why I wasn't at school today was because I'm sick," I heard voice crack up a bit.

"Ino-" She cut me off. I was going to tell her about the thing in language arts but it was too late.

"Anything I missed at school yet Sakura?"

"I heard in language arts, these three girls were talking about you, saying, Sasuke broke up with you with a text messege, and not feeling sorry for you,"

"Their descriptions,"

"Well, one had long black hair,"

"Hinata, go on,"

"Um, another one had two buns,"

"Ten-ten,"

"The last one had spiky Blonde hair,"

"Temari," She sighed. "How can she do that to me? We were good friends, til now," I got hungry by 5:54. I was still talking to Ino that time.

"Ino, I got to go,"

"kay Sakura, I **will** see you tomorrow," We hung up the phones. So I changed into yellow converse, light colored heavily ripped super tight skinny jeans, a black shirt with a rib cage and a broken heart, and a few bracelets on each arm. They were the rubbery kind that said "Live strong," and "Peace," stuff like that. Didn't bother to put eyeliner because I still had some on or straighten my hair because it looked fine to me. I went to the store to buy some macaroni and cheese. I was walking to the isle where they sold the macaroni and cheese when I bumped into someone I knew. Sasuke's brother, Itachi. He was looking at pasta.It wouldn't hurt to say hi… would it? I knew it would to say more than hi at least but I did it anyway.

"Hi…Itachi, would you need help to carry all those things you need to bring home because of what happened," I was pointing at the cart. _what the fuck am I doing' _ "You know if you need help any time I'd be there," He started glare at me with those fierce crimson eyes. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to be so…um…how I was acting,"

"Sure," He abruptly walked away. I saw him wearing navy converse (high tops), red skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt. He was three paces a head of me so I grabbed the box of mac and cheese and ran to keep up.

Soon we were paying for the food. Itachi insisted on paying for my dinner so it was put in the total.

"102.56," The guy said. I grimaced at the price. Itachi took out a hundred and three singles. He got the change back and we left the store with the bags in the cart. He let me carry the lighter ones which were in the paper brown bags and he carried the plastic bags. It was quiet way to his house…mansion. Once we entered the house I put the things on the counter.

"Do you want me to help-"

"No, Sakura, you should go home, it's getting dark, if it gets any darker you might get kidnapped," He looked at me with the obsidian eyes.

"Okay, goodbye," I smiled.

"Take care, Sakura." I opened the door and looked back, seeing him stare at me. I started running home since the warning he gave me. It was a long was a long way any. Once I made it I ran into my room and changed into my pajamas. I lay in bed but remembering I forgot my I-pod.

"I had my chance," I mumbled putting my head into the pillow. I checked the time and it was 7:00. Why am I sleeping at 7:00? I got up and blasted From First to Last, Bless the Fall, and Three Days Grace all night…until 12:00 the next day.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yeah this ws kinda short but I promise it will be longer and I will start to get into the plot real real soon.**

**+ Any band or song I put in the fan fiction is stuff that I listen to (I listen to rock 24/7 loudly) but not all of the bands are there.**


	5. Chapter 5

It kinda took a while

**It kinda took a while. When you have a sister who hogs the computer it is hard to do what you have to do on there, but I this chapter in the morning before she woke up. **

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

**XxXxXxXx**

This time when I woke up I woke happily on a Thursday but that feeling soon turned upside down when Ino called me. I picked up answering annoyed.

"Hello," I sat down on the floor.

"Sakura, Sasuke and I are still dating, isn't that great!"

"Yeah," This time I have half of the feeling that I had before. I didn't answer madly. I hate Sasuke but ever since I found out that he was having problems, I started to appreciate him in some… odd way.

"Well are you going to school today?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get ready so I'll call you back okay, bye." I sauntered to the bathroom.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hey Sakura look," Sasuke took something out of a plastic bag. _Peculiar' _I stared at the bag while crossing my arms. He took out the model we needed for science. Crap. I forgot. This is and I hope the last time I would ever be happy that Sasuke was my partner.

"Oh! I forgot about that thanks Sasuke," I kinda muttered the _Thanks Sasuke_ part. We went to the science room to turn in our project. The science teacher nodded and we went out of the classroom. Sasuke walked right. I walked left. A hand yanked is backwards. That hand turned me around to face the person. Sasuke I wasn't surprised.

"What was that for?" I glared. This is when I hate him.

"My brother found a job and is going to be interviewed today, so I was just going to say I'm rich again," He smirked.

"Oh, what about a car,"

"My brother found two," he smirked. "One Hummer and a black BMW,"

"That's great," I said with no enthusiasm. I walked away looking slightly back at Sasuke's smirking face.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Sakura," Ino hugged me. "Sasuke asked me out on a date on Saturday,"

"Nice," I lied. My good feelings about Sasuke have immensely diminished. I tried to sound interested. "So, where are you guys going?"

"The Blue Plate isn't that great?"

"Yeah,"

"Sakura I'm going to go to class, B-Y-E," She waved any once again in Sasuke's arms.

**XxXxXxXx**

I dying without my I-pod and it is stuck in Sasuke's house. I have to ask him after school to get it. I was language Arts today and Ino was talking to the three girls…Temari, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. It was loud and the teacher wasn't doing anything.

"What the fuck was with those rumors," Ino arched her eye brow.

"Well everybody starts a rumor, Ino," Ten-ten defended.

"H-how did you hear about it?" Hinata stuttered.

"From everybody," Ino crossed her arms over he chest. "All I want to know is why you started those rumors" Her jaw clenched. "I'm you friend why did you do that to me? You know Sasuke and I are still dating,"

"We like Sasuke," They all said at once. Ino was confused.

"Temari you said you liked Shikamaru, Ten-ten you said yoou liked Neji, Hinata you said the same thing burt Naruto,"

"We do, but everyone wants Sasuke," Ten- Ten answered. The three girls agreed. Ino stomped on the heel of her red square-toed boots.

"Well he mine bitches," She grinned evilly.

**XxXxXxXx**

I didn't see Sasuke at his locker.

I didn't see him in any classroom.

I didn't see him with Ino.

I didn't see his gang. That meant something. He's out of the school. I missed my chance.

"Fuck," I sneered. I hissed. _If I don't get is by Friday what am I going to do?' _I rode my skateboard home.

**XxXxXxXx**

I missed school on Friday. I didn't go out on Sunday. I blasted Escape the Fate and Atreyu on Monday. Air guitaring the right notes. Tuesday and Wednesday were Blessthefall and Hawthorne Heights 24/7. And finally on Thursday I came up of an idea of getting my I- Pod back.

_1. Go to their house ask politely._

_2. Sneak into their house up the guest window. _

Hehe, I'll try after 4:00 so it would look like I went to school.

I changed into White skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, Black checkered vans, black red jumpsuit apparatus shirt. _Time to go'_

**XxXxXxXx**

It took a long time to get there. I kinda got lost too. But, when I made it there, I rang on the door bell happily. Itachi opened the door.

"Hello, Sakura," He greeted. "What are you doing here?" I just stared at him for some time. I lost focus. His eyes were crimson again. I just blurted something out.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing okay," I smiled avoiding his gaze.

"Were doing a lot better,"

"Okay, good bye Itachi, take care!" I grinned and walked down the street. I turned around to see him still looking at me walk down the street.

**XxXxXxXx**

Fuck. That didn't work out. So plan B which is to …sneak in would be 12:00 at night. What dumb person would do that now? Hehe, I'm so smart. But, how can I get through if there is security? Self – defense? I didn't get learned that. Weapons? I don't have. Camouflage? I do have. I'd wear that at midnight. Shit like Itachi's warning, people can kidnap you in the night. Whatever.

I'm glad I didn't listen to those words he said. I just want my I- pod back. I approached the mansion and touched the stone. How the hell am I going to climb that? I found a rope that was on the ground. Ha. There was a hook on it too. I quietly threw it up in the air and it hooked onto some steel thing on the top of the house_. Stealth' _Is all I thought of. I made it to a window but I'm not sure if it is my guest window. It wasn't locked so I slipped in. _just too easy no wonder these criminals get away with shit!' _The room was dark. Pitch black. I touched the wall trying to find my way then a hand covered my mouth. My scream was muffled. All this shit for my I- pod. I felt a kunai go to my throat. I'm gonna die! Just turn me into the police!

"Your name," Itachi's voice was all…deep…smooth…and dark. He took his hand off my mouth. I took a deep breath. But once I didn't answer the question he pushed me onto the wall and grabbed my throat.

"Answer my question or you'll get hurt,"

"Haruno Sakura," I nearly shrieked. He slowly took his hands off me. But he gripped my wrist. We walked over to some part of the room and Itachi turned the light on.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked. He looked confused in a way.

"I was going to get my I – Pod because I left it in here when I stayed here that night," I looked around and I got the right window, but the I-pod wasn't there. "And apparently it's not in here," I sighed. "Remember when I came here in the after noon? I was going to get is then but I lost focus. So I tried now and I… failed."

"I have it," Itachi waited to say. _Yes!' _He kept hid grip on my hand and led me to his room. I saw my black I-Pod on his computer desk. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thank you Itachi!" I nearly laughed.

"You have good songs on here, and I hope you don't mind if I transfer doll of them on my computer."

"No not at all," _wait' _"Why didn't you tell me you had it before?"

"I thought it was Sasuke's, it looked exactly the same,"

"Oh, okay bye Itachi," He grabbed my hand.

"You'll get hurt if you try to go back home, stay here for the night,"

"It's fine; I wasn't kidnapped when I came here,"

"You will, look at the time," I saw it showing 12:45. Oh crap, and I have to go to school tomorrow too. Sasuke would find out in the morning that I'm in his house. Then he would ask me why I'm here and I would have to tell him what happened. I would have to decline the request he made. Oh well.

"Look, I have to go to school tomorrow,"

"I know that,"

"And you helped me last time,"

"Friends help each other," Hehe I'm his friend now.

"I don't want to be a burden to you guys every week,"

"You don't bother me," He sighed.

"But Sasuke…"

His hands touched my cheeks. He stared at me for a while. Then he finally closed his eyes and said, "Be careful, Sakura," I smiled at his response.

"Thank you, Itachi," I climbed out the window into the darkness. I looked back and Itachi was watching me.

**XxXxXxXx**

In home room Sasuke asked me to sit there again. He wasn't with his gang, too. _A little weird.' _I did what he asked and he smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you something," His feet were on the table. He was leaning back on the legs on the chair.

"What?"

"Some…intruder came into the house at … thirty past midnight but, Itachi let him go, do you know any body who that can be? I want to beat them up," _me…I came into you house to get my I-Pod'_

"No," I answered simply.

"I think you do," I turned my head slightly to see him smirk.

"Okay, it was me," I admitted.

"I over heard you conversation with my brother, you could have stayed,"

"I didn't want to,"

"Okay," He still had that annoying smirk on his face.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Sakura, I haven't seen you in forever and the date with Sasuke went great and I have something to show you," She dragged me over to the compuer lab where the laptops were. "Look," She clapped her hands.

"Love…?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought that ever since you heard that Sasuke took me out on a date you needed a boyfriend, so this is a website to find you one,"

"I don't need one, Ino," I failed at walking out of the room.

"Come on, Sakura you know you want to,"

"Fine," I sat down on the chair and Ino set it up on the screen. My name, how I look like, my personality and everything else.

"Look how many guys there are,"

"Fifteen, Ino I really don't want to do this,"

"Please half of them today," She pleaded.

"How about over the weekend,"

"Okay Sakura, on Saturday," Ino smiled. I got up and failed again.

"What Ino?" I sighed.

"Smile," I did just that and there was a flash of light.

"A picture?"

"Just to put on the website, I made an account okay," she wrote down the username and password.

"Ino," I mumbled. She was just clapping her hands and plugging the USB cord into the CPU.

**XxXxXxXx**

Once I went home I practiced plying my drum set and my guitar. Then I looked at that website.

"Isn't it one of those predator websites?" I went on the account. Ino put a picture of me on it from my camera. I was wearing a thick coat of eyeliner. It was the picture she took of me in school earlier.

**XxXxXxXx**

**This chapter was ten pages. Ha. So next time I'll try to make it as long as that if you want me too. Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It WAS spring break. And it sucked. Well I have a new chapter up. Yay…even though it took a LONG time. Sorry about that. I hope you don't hate me XD**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thoughts'_

_Instant Message_

**XxXxXxXx**

Today was Saturday, the day when Ino comes to my house and we see the website. I got up, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. At about nine o'clock Ino came banging on my door.

"Sakura, I'm here!" Ino shouted. _I bet she is jumping up and down' _I opened the door and Ino rushed inside. She snatched my laptop off the table. I was still at the door. I just slowly turned my head to the… overly excited Ino… and watched her type quickly to the website.

"Come over here," She clapped her hands. I sighed. _I can't believe I agreed to this'_

"Ino, why so early?" I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nine isn't early," She arched her eyebrow at me. Ino started to scroll down the page. She smiled at her site.

"Look, we have more," Ino pointed at the screen. _More what?' _

"More…" Great, there were now twenty five guys I have to look through.

"Isn't that great!" Ino clicked on the first one. "His name is Gaara," She looked at me for my reaction. I saw he had red hair and thicker eye liner that me.

"No," I said abruptly.

"Why?"

"He looks like he could be gay,"

"kay, next one then," He clicked on him. "His name is Rock Lee,"

"Oh, no," I shook my head.

**XxXxXxXx**

By the after noon we have been through them all. There were only three of them that were okay. There names were Shikamaru, Naruto, and Craig. The weird thing was that Craig and Naruto had no picture up of them on the profile. So later I looked at Naruto's file. It changed…a lot.

Basically it was like… I love ramen. He got a picture on his profile.

Ew. It was the guy who took my 100 on the science test. I noticed that Shikamaru was in Sasuke's gang so… Craig I guess.

"Let's go talk to him" Ino suggested.

"Who knows if he is even online?" I kind of laughed nervously. It was the first time I talked to him.

"See, he is!" Crap. Since Ino wants to…

"Fine," I gave in. Ino clicked on the "Talk to now" button. It was like aim. Ino typed in hi it is Sakura in the bar.

Hey how are you_?_ he typed abruptly.

"Eep!" We both screamed.

"Oh this is so good," Ino waved her hands in the air stupidly then started typing again.

_Good and you?_

_Fine. _I jumped at how fast he responded.

_Am I the first bye you talked to on this website?_

_Yeah. I don't really like the rest._

_Haha, that's funny. _Ino and I sat there waiting for what he was going to say.

_I saw on your profile that you live in Konoha, Virginia I do too._

_Oh that's cool. _

"Oh that's cool," I mocked.

"Shut up," Ino playfully punched me in the arm. "Let's see what he is going to type,"

_Maybe… we can meet each other somewhere to know each other more?_

"He's a predator," I panicked.

"No he is not okay,"

"Gimme that," I snatched the laptop.

_I don't think I have enough time during the week._

_Next week?_

_I don't know but I'll check into it? I'll tell you._

_Okay bye then._

_Bye. _I glared at Ino.

"I'm so dead…literally," I stated.

"How?" Ino questioned.

"Now the predator knows me and is going to stalk me-oh, even better it can be a serial killer, I shouldn't have agreed to go on this stupid website,"

"Now do not get so negative," Ino patted my back. "You're going to meet the guy-"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, trust me, okay, so you are going to meet the guy and I'll follow you there, tomorrow we are going to talk to him again and were going to meet at the big Cherry Blossom tree on Fairbury Road kay?"

"I don't know if I should trust you?"

"Of course you won't," Ino grinned.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was Sunday in the morning and Ino and I were already logging onto the website. We saw that Craig was online and we decided to talk to him again.

_Hello, __it__'s Sakura _Ino typed.

_Oh__, hi_

_My plans were canceled this week so if you want to hang out one day we can._

_Oh yeah! Great! How about Friday?_

_Of course we'll meet you at Fairbury Road at the Cherry Blossom tree?_

"We'll?" I whispered through my teeth.

"Oh, my bad I didn't mean to do that," Ino chuckled.

"You. Are. Stupid."

"Calm down, he didn't notice at all," I glared at the screen.

_Sounds good._

_I'll see you there._

_Bye._

"See, it is all good," Ino sang then she logged out and closed the laptop.

**XxXxXxXx**

I haven't seen Sasuke for a while. But since it was Monday I am. I was at school and sat down in my normal seat away from Sasuke and his gang. Once homeroom was over I was going to gym. Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"We haven't seen each other for a while _Sakura_, lets talk," He smirked.

"Hi," I simply said. I started to walk a lot faster but he caught up easily.

"You know I could have drove you to school today,"

"That's nice, and get the car taken again away again," I shook my head.

"I got my license back," He proved it by shoving it in my face. I pushed his hand away. "Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow, bye _Sakura_" He swiftly walked away. I didn't bother to look back to see where he was going. But what I knew that he was with Ino. I heard her laugh.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was recess and I decided to talk to Craig on the computer. I logged in to the account and craig wasn't online, so I decided to send him a message.

_Hey Craig, It's Sakura, I just wanted to talk._

"Oohh… what is that," A girl said. I sharply turned around to see Ten-ten.

"Nothing," I closed the tab then deleted the history. Luckily, when you close the tab it goes out of your account.

"Oh Sakura, you can trust me about it. I won't tell anybody,"

"I can't do that, ever since you did that to Ino," I walked away from the computer lab wondering how Ten-ten felt. What ever, who cares? I don't like her cause she is a gossiper. She'll probably spread something out about me anyway. Just to say, if we become friends Ino most likely would hate me.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Sakura let me take you home today," Sasuke drove slowly to keep up with my pace. I just kept walking but decided to say something.

"No," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't you want to, why don't you go pick up Ino,"

"She's in math extra help, I feel lonely when nobody is in here but me,"

"Then ask somebody else, everybody's your friend right?"

"That mean's you, too"

"Excluding me,"

"Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow then," He drove away. But that conversation led me the wrong way of where I usually go home, so I have to go the long way home this time. _Thanks Sasuke' _I started to walk home and listened to Tokio Hotel.After a while I saw the store. I chose to get a monster. A surprisingly I saw Itachi there.

"Oh, Itachi, nice to see you here," I smiled.

"Hello Sakura," He stared at me for a while. "were… you walking home?"

"Y-yeah," I started to stutter.

"Well you're sweating a lot," Once he said that, I touched my forehead. It was sweaty.

"I am," I wiped my face with my shirt. "Well, I was just here to buy a drink…so…" I walked over to the refrigerators and took a Monster out.

"2.09" The cashier said. I shuffled through my bag to get out my wallet but one person put another Monster there and slyly slid _twenty_ dollars on the counter. I looked behind me to see Itachi.

"Come on, I'll take you home," He smirked. "You can keep the change," he said to the cashier. I took a glance back and the cashier was smiling. I took the bag and walked out of the store with Itachi. He was driving the BMW. I sat in the passenger seat. He entered the car and started to drive immediately. I took my monster and placed it on my back. I sighed in delight. Itachi chuckled and turned the air condition on. I opened my monster when the car stopped.

"Uh…Itachi, do you mind if I drink something in your car?"

"Yes," He said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Sakura,"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I was joking,"

"Okay," I drank the monster quickly and shoved it in my backpack.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Thank you for the ride, Itachi"

"You're welcome," I stepped out of the car and walked up to my door. I took my keys of my belt loop and opened the door. I started to close the door but a hand stopped it from closing completely. Then I opened the door slightly to see Itachi standing in front of me.

"Uh… hi," I said unsurely. What the hell, I'm in my house already! What are you still doing here?' "I'm in my house you know,"

"I have a question," He smirked.

"Okay," I got a little nervous.

"Where are your parents most of the time?"

"Well my mom is sleeping, and I don't have a dad he left me when I was five," I told him.

"Where is her car?"

"She doesn't have one," Once I said that he smiled a little bit more.

"I really don't believe that," He stepped inside the house. "Come here and tell me the truth," He sat down on the couch. I pressed my lips into a straight line and stared at him with wide eyes. My hands were on the door…which was still opened, but closed it seconds later. I sat down next to him with my lips still in the tight line.

"Well," I started seconds later. "I don't know where my mom is and my dad left me…the dad thing is true," Itachi looked kind of confused.

"Your mom…what happened to her?"

"Uh," I laughed. "She left a note," I took it out of my back pocket. "It said Sakura, I'm leaving for Las Vegas, I'll be back in two weeks. Don't get into any trouble just because I'm gone okay. Love, mom' I always keep it in my back pocket just in case," I put it back into my back pocket. "It's been three years and she never came back."

"So…you live alone?"

"Yeah,"

"How do you live?"

"My mom's debit card," I laughed again making him even more confused. "It's just that I've been living like this for a long time and I'm use to it, it's funny how you have that puzzled look on your face," There was a short moment of silence and Itachi broke it.

"Do you need money?"

"Oh, no, no, no i-it's fine, really,"

"Why not?" He started to take his wallet out.

"It is way too much to ask for," In his wallet he started to count money it. "Itachi really, you don't have to, I'm fine the way it is already,"

"It won't hurt to have a little extra, would it?" He handed it to me but I pushed his hand away.

"II-Itachi," I started to blush. His face ws so close to mine that I could smell his breath. And just to say, it smelled like peppermint. I felt his hand gon my thigh and it started to roam to my backside. His hand went down my pocket and put something in it. "Itachi" I said his name again when he pulled away.

"Sakura," He smirked. He stood up and headed for the door. I quickly checked my pocket to see what he put in there. I touched money.

"Itachi," I sighed. He was about to step outside but turned around to look at me. I walked to him with e money in my hand. I extended my hand to him but he pushed it away.

"I care about you, that is why I want you to keep it," He slowly kissed my cheeks. "Bye," I nodded when he said that. Itachi started to walk to his car and I closed the door. I heard him drive away. I counted the money first thing.

"Ten thousand fucking dollars!" I screamed. And in your wallet too, who keeps ten thousand dollars in their wallet? I'm defiantly going to give this back to him.

**XxXxXxXx**

After Itachi left his scent was lingering on the couch. I smelt him in the living room only. I didn't mind though. I checked love talk and Craig messaged back.

Sorry I wasn't online. Well what did you want to talk about?

I was just at school…and bored. Why would I tell him that?

I was at school; I just wanted to talk to somebody.

You were bored.

Yeah.

I can understand that.

I didn't want to sit with my only friend because I don't like her boyfriend.

I had the same problem. My friend didn't sit with me at the table we usually sat because he didn't like my girlfriend.

Do you still hand out with her?

No, not at all, I understand why he didn't like her. Ah ha! I can make Ino not like Sasuke. I can show her what he does to me. They'll break up and everything.

Thanks for the advice.

Advice?

I'm going to make my friend break up with her boyfriend.

Haha, I'm not saying you should do that, I'm telling a story that's pretty similar to yours.

I know, I'm just saying I hate him so much, I'm going to sabotage their relationship. It will be so fun.

And you're going to do that how?

Showing my friend what he does.

Ah, okay.

Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to start planning.

Bye, Sakura.

I logged out and got a piece of paper and a pencil. Hopefully these plans don't go horribly wrong…like last time'

1. Try to explain to Ino why I do not like Sasuke.

2. Make Ino jealous by her seeing me with Sasuke. Then she will be mad. Then she would break up with Sasuke. MWAHAHAHAHA!! And besides Sasuke said he'll pick me up tomorrow too. So that can be a start to this plan. Note: Be cautious. Ino can get mad at me.

3. Videotape Sasuke harassing me.

I folded up the paper and put it in my backpack pocket. Between 6:45 and 11:00 I did my homework and took a shower. I decided to sleep in the living room couch because it smelled like Itachi. While I tried to fall asleep, I was thinking about Ino and Sasuke. I wanted to tear them apart…not in a bad way you know.

**XxXxXxXx**

This was about fifteen pages! I made it extra long so people wouldn't be mad at me. I hope you liked it.

+ I love Tokio Hotel. Ha I had to say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi here's a new chapter… yeah I know it took me long cause I am writing a story… and I was watching Fred tooooooooooooo much cause Fred is awesome. Sorry for the long wait. **

**I noticed that I had a lot of mistakes in my story and I'm also sorry for that. I don't re-read my work. I think I'm gonna start to do that. And if I do that and I don't pick it up just tell me. I have Microsoft Word and it won't pick up my mistakes sometimes.**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Talking"

_Thinking'_

**XxXxXxXx**

It's the day to sabotage Ino and Sasuke's relationship. It was Tuesday and I got ready for school quickly. I went outside and it ws really humid. It was already 82 degrees out. I wore black shorts a few inches shorter past my mid thigh, a pink tank top with a black tank top on top, a huge black famous stars and straps sweater which I stole from some guy's locker, and black converse.

I skateboarded to school with, luckily, no disturbances. I reached my locker and picked out all the books I needed for the day. I went to homeroom and sat in my regular seat. Sasuke wasn't here today_. Unusual'_ Well, I wouldn't' care normally, but today I do because of my plan. I brought my damn camera! A minute before homeroom Sasuke walked in.

"Sorry Mrs. Kurenai, something bad came up and I had to fix it," Sasuke sat on the desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"It's okay Sasuke; I won't mark you late then,"

"Thanks," he smirked. I sneered. That was such a lie. I can't believe that the teacher believed that. She is such an idiot. The bell rang and I was going to first period. I got my camera out just in case.

"Sakura," Sasuke called. I turned around this time.

"What?" I answered. I turned my camera on secretly and held it in front of me. Sasuke wouldn't know. It does not have one of those extending lens things… or whatever they are called.

"I heard that there was another project in science, since you have no friends in that class I though we can work together,"

"Don't you have friends in that class?" I still wanted to act the way I really do so Ino won't be suspicious.

"Yeah but I don't work with them," He smirked.

"I'd work alone," I started to walk away but Sasuke pulled my arm like last time. This is good. I got that on tape.

"It would be quicker if we work together," Sasuke smirked.

"If I say yes would you leave me alone, I have to go to class,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay we're partners then," I walked away to first period.

**XxXxXxXx**

At science I figured out Sasuke was right. There was a project. Well at least I get to see Itachi more. I realized that I kinda like him and he was nothing like Sasuke…even though they were brothers…and they both did that hn' thing. The project this time was to see what will happen when you water a plant with coffee.

"Let's do it today, the project is due on Thursday,"

"Sure," I agreed. There was a short silence and then the bell rang. I walked as fast as I can away from Sasuke.

"Sakura," he called. My camera was on and I started to tape the conversation secretly.

"I'm looking forward to picking you up after school,"

"What about Ino?" That is a good question.

"She's not here in school today; she's not going to know." Sasuke smirked. _Ooh, can't wait til Ino sees this!' _

"That's not something a boyfriend should say," I arched my eyebrows.

"That's not something her best friend should do," Sasuke got me there.

"That's because she wants me to be nice to you, and that is pretty hard to do," I chuckled the last part.

"I can see that," Sasuke sighed arrogantly. "Well see you after school," I noticed that the hallways were empty.

**XxXxXxXx**

I was in the Hummer in like… two seconds cause Sasuke dragged me there so I wouldn't run away. As he started driving I turned my camera on. I saw Sasuke smirking. I decided to ignore it.

"Nice outfit Sakura," Sasuke suddenly blurted. The car stopped and he looked at me up and down.

"Shut up, Sasuke," I zipped up the sweater.

"No, I meant that I thought it was hot,"

"U-uh you have a girlfriend Sasuke," I had a faint blush on my cheeks.

"So I can't say my opinion?" I noticed that we were near the house.

"Be careful at what about what you say," I sighed.

"What? You hated my comment?" He smirked again. After that I said nothing. Sasuke pulled into the drive way and I followed behind him at a distance. He opened the door and he sat down on his couch. I stared at him for a few seconds. My camera was still on.

"Aren't we going to start?" I questioned.

"What's the rush? All we have to do is pour coffee on a plant and we're done," Sasuke lay on the couch with his hands on the back of his head.

"Gosh, Sasuke," I stood there for a few seconds. "I'm going to use the bathroom," I walked up the stairs.

"Make a right second door to your left," Sasuke shouted.

"Thanks," I walked inside just to see Itachi staring at himself in the mirror. Not in an _oh I'm hot _look but in a _why am I here? Who am I? Why am alive? _blank stare.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" I started to walk back and close the door.

"It's fine Sakura," Itachi stood there and looked at me slide against the wall and sit on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just watching a video on my camera,"

"What is it about?" Itachi sat down next to me.

"Sasuke,"

"Why?"

"cause I want to mess up my friend and Sasuke's relationship, I just want to see the videos I have about him,"

"Nice outfit Sakura,"

"T-thanks," I blushed like I did to Sasuke. I started playing them and Itachi watched it with me.

"That was interesting, seeing Sasuke act like that to you,"

"It's horrible, He is really annoying,"

"I don't understand why he acts like that to girls of his age, especially to someone like you," I noticed that he was looking at me.

"I know," I didn't say anything more because I got nervous. What do I say?

"You look tense," Itachi touched my shoulder while slightly massaging it.

"Yeah, I-I was just thinking how this plan might not work," Lie.

"That's an obvious lie,"

"How do you know everything?" I sighed.

"I can see it in your eyes, you can tell me," He looked into my eyes and I started to shake. His eyes were crimson colored with those black dots in them.

"It's …y-y-you," Crap. His look got piercing look in them.

"Me?"

"Y-yeah because…um… I…have a cr-crush on you," I stuttered. He didn't look the least bit surprised. Well, that was the truth.

"Sakura," He laughed tracing the outline of my jaw. "I like you too, but, I have a girlfriend now,"

"Oh…okay," I smiled and started to get up but Itachi pulled me down. He hovered over me and I felt his cold lips crash onto mine. I quickly pushed him away.

"You just said that…" He cut me off by putting his index finger to my mouth.

"You looked mad I don't want you to hate me like Sasuke does." He was freaking me out with that stare of his.

"I won't," I smiled but didn't mean it.

"That's a false smile," He breathed. I tensed up when his hands touched my wrist. But he pulled me up to sit in pretzel style.

"Yeah I know,"

"Tell me that you won't ever be with Sasuke," Itachi stared at me deeply.

"I won't… I never liked him Itachi," When I said that he smirked. I guess I could go now. I got up and opened the door. I felt his body heat right behind me. I got out and went down the stairs to Sasuke.

"So, when are we going to start?" He sat up.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sasuke and I were done with the project by 4:40.

"Bye Sasuke," I took my stuff and started to open the door.

"Wait," Sasuke called. I slowly turned to look at him. I turned the camera on.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a question,"

"Which is?" Better not be about Itachi.

"What was Itachi talking to you about?" He sounded kind of serious.

"Nothing," I simply stated. "What is there another secret?"

"Never mind," He sighed. I shrugged and opened the door to the outside. While walking, just past the store Sasuke's gang was trashing the area.

I opened the door to my house and went on love on my laptop. Craig was online and sent me a message.

_Noticed you weren't on, just wanted to talk to you._

Since Craig wanted to talk to me I started to chat.

_Craig? _I typed.

_Oh Sakura, something just happed._

_What is it something bad?_

_He got in trouble…again by the police twice today._

_Why?_

_Because he was hanging out near a place where people sell drugs, and him and his friends were busting beer bottles and stuff. _

_What a dooshbag._

_Yeah I know. _There was a short silence. _Well the police are here with my brother, we'll talk later Sakura, bye._

_Bye. _I exited out the window and did my homework. I ended up falling asleep on my couch.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was five in the morning when I woke up. _Surprise' _I got ready in the morning and decided to wear black skinny jeans with a yellow Lovehatehero shirt. I put a bandana around my forehead and a rainbow belt around my waist. The weather is starting to get colder and it was 60 degrees today. I got my back packs and went outside. It was breezy. I was only six o'clock and I waited for seven so I can start going to school. I turned on the TV and started to watch family guy. The two episodes obviously ended at seven so I took off for school. When I reached outside, Itachi was in his car parked in my driveway.

"Itachi?" I walked over there he was in it.

"Sakura," He mocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I could take you to school today,"

"Um, okay," I stepped inside and put my seatbelt on. It was awkward being in here because of what happened yesterday.

"You seem a little too quiet Sakura, are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," I still stared out the window gazing at the clouds. "I was just wondering what happened to Sasuke, why aren't you driving him to school right now?"

"Because I didn't want to," He mumbled that in a mean way. I got kind of frightened and shut up. It was even scarier seeing how his eyes were, red like last time and so piercing.

A few minutes later I noticed we were at the school parking lot. Basically nobody was here except for teachers. The doors were still locked so I think I can't get out yet. _Oh crap. More time with Itachi? I feel so uncomfortable!'_

"You're tense again what are you thinking about?" His eyes were now obsidian with this kind of dazing kind of stare at me. _Jeez his mood changes so quickly' _

"Nothing," I stated.

"You're lying again, "

"I'm just thinking about…" I took a deep breath. "Yesterday,"

"Hmm…" Itachi's voice was deep and smooth. That made it even worse. "What about it?"

"About when we were in the bathroom and stuff," I whispered.

"Yeah," I heard a smirk I his voice. "And,"

"I-I just feel awkward around you now, that's all,"

"Sorry about that then,"

"I-it's fine, Itachi," I started to see people come now and I started to unlock the door.

"Wait," Itachi pulled me closer. His lips were at my ear. "Stay away from Sasuke today," I nodded. Itachi smelt so good today. I didn't feel like getting out anymore but, I had to. I reached my locker and went to home room with my stuff.

Sasuke was in home room looking pissed. _Itachi is right' _I sat in my usual seat and waited for announcements.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ino, can I talk to you?" I saw her in Language Arts.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I don't think you should be dating Sasuke anymore,"

"Why?" Ino sounded shocked.

"Because he isn't good for you, he isn't a good person and one day I bet he'll get you in trouble with the police."

"I'm still going to date him, Sakura," Ino arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" I shrieked.

"Because I like him, duh!" She smiled. That plan is X-ed out.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ino and Sasuke were in his car making out again. _I don't understand how I can make her to break up with him well only two more options' _I sighed.

I started to walk home and Itachi was there on the street in his car but when I walked past him He honked and I turned back looking at his gesture to come. I stepped in the car and put on my seatbelt.

"Uh…hi," I said in a dull way.

"You seem… a little angry," Itachi started to drive.

"I'm trying to force my friend to break up with someone, I tried something and it didn't work out so well"

"Who are they?"

"My friend Ino and your brother," I stated. He looked at me in a surprised way. "Are you just doing that because you are jealous of my brother because if you do then…"

"No I freakin' hate you brother, I care about my friend and I don't want her to get hurt by him," I shouted that out.

"I believe that and then I don't,"

"Why,"

"You are always talking about him, and your friend likes him, Sasuke's all over you, I looks like to me that you like sasuke and you are trying to get her away from him,"

"I'm not," I sneered.

"Don't date Sasuke, I'm telling you this now," Itachi warned. "He broke millions of girl's hearts, you should not be another one," He sighed. "I'm trying to get him away from you, Sakura."

"Why? I have a plan here!" I clenched my fist in the air. "I'm going to have to be near him,"

"Sakura, why won't you listen to me?"

"This is for my friend,"

"Is your friend worth it?" Itachi pulled up in my driveway. I have to ponder about that later.

"Bye, Itachi," I started to get out but like last time he pulled me. But this time he pulled me in for a kiss. I started to blush of course.

"Be careful okay," Itachi smirked and I just nodded feeling numb. I closed the door gently and opened to door to my house. I lay down and took out my list of plans. I crossed out plan a. _Only b and c left' _I groaned.

**XxXxXxXx**

Craig was online at the time. I started to talk to him ever since seven, now it is ten.

_How come there isn't a picture of you on your profile? _I asked

_Because I didn't want to put one up there. _

_K well I'd talk to you tomorrow._

_You're going to sleep?_

_Oh no not at all. I either sleep really late or really early._

_That is the same thing with my friend _

_Really that's cool. _The conversation lasted until eleven thirty.

_Now I'd see you tomorrow _I laughed when I typed that.

_Okay bye, Sakura. _I logged out and closed my laptop. _There're basically only two day until I see you'_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Yeah this chapter wasn't all that great. This really was supposed to be out earlier but I was watching Euro 2008 and Wimbledon everyday. Hehe me 2 favorite sports. **

**The reason why I called Craig Craig' was because of Craig Mabbit who is now in Escape the Fate. He is so hot.**

**Well that is all I have to say. See you next time! Au Revoir. I'm teaching myself French. **


End file.
